videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobuscus in Scracth Out
Tobuscus in Scratch Out! 'is a parody of the classic game Punch Out!. The game, sold for Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, and 3DS, is a boxing game where you fight through seven different boxers with a different caricatture. Storyline Taking the role of Allen Mc Guire, under the influence of his trainer Douglas "Hinton" DeWitt. To raise money for a charity fund, to help Hinton's brother, Kenny, who has oncrysosis (a disease created from punching without gloves.) First, Allen signs in to the Small Ring, fighting against a boxer named "Da Packer" first, then the small ring champion, "Over Al". Once beaten, thy each say their failure phrase. You then get a belt for your two wins. The next two you face are in the Large Ring, you face "Slumdog Mumbai" and then, the champ of the Large Ring, "Cannonball Isles", saying their phrases, then you get Cannonball's belt. Then, the Lesser Champ Ring is given, where you fight "Digeridoo Daniel" and the lesser champ, "Vanilla the Gun". Once you've beaten them a new challenger gets in your way the world champ, Toby "Tobuscus" Turner. He takes 40 punches to get KOedand once he is you win, Kenny gets better, and you are the champ. Title Defensive Allen realises Hilton is missing, because the other boxers challenge him for his title and his trainer. So, with different abilities listed under, Allen entered his challenge. *'Da Packer-Da Packer looses his cheese head and uses a helmet instead, with shoulder and knee pads, and a mouth guard. This, makes him impervious to head blows and limb blows. *'Over Al'-''Over Al gets a bear as a friend, so if you get hit when he is less than half health down, the bear will get you to 5 health. *'Slumdog Mumbai'''-Slumdog Mumbai retreats into a small lamp, and bounces around. This has no way to determine if Slumdog will uppercut, headblow, limbblow, or dash punch. *'Cannonball Isles'-He gains two peg legs, and arms, making him impervious to limb blows. *'Digeridoo Daniel'-He hops into the air, never determining if he will do any move besides uppercut, also if he does a headbutt, or dash punch, it doubles the effect. *'Vanilla the Gun'-He dodges better, forcing a great wall up. Also, if you head butt, it does 4 hits. *'Tobuscus'-He has two times more health (80 health) brings a diamond sword, making limb blows and head blows more powerful, Acheivements *'Go Bears and City Folk!'-Beat Da Packer and Over Al *'Indian Piracy'-Beat Slumdog Mumbai and Cannonball Isles *'Gengis Khangaroo'-Beat Digiridoo Daniel and Vanilla the Gun. *'Bless your ugly face'-Beat Tobuscus *'Starter Pack'-Beat Da Packer, Over Al, and Slumdog Mumbai again. *'The Gun'-Beat Vanilla the Gun Again *'Still a Lose Streak'-Beat Da Packer in Title Defensive. *'M'ore Losses than Family-Beat Over Al in Title Defensive. *'Bigger Losses than Your Turban'-Beat Slumdog Mumbai in Title Defensive *'Walk the Plank'-Beat Cannonball Isles in Title Defensive *'Don't Fly Back'-Beat Digiridoo Daniel in Title Defensive. *'Wow, I'm Awesome'-Beat Tobuscus in Title Defensive. *'NOOOOOOOO!'-Lose to Da Packer, Over Al, or Slumdog Mumbai in Defensive Title. *'Aw Shucks!'-Lose to Cannonball Isles, Digiridoo Daniel, or Vanilla the Gun in Title Defensive. *'Oh Well'-Lose to Tobuscus in Title Defensive *'Would you like a sword sword sword'-Punch the diamond sword out of Tobuscus' hand in Title Defensive. Category:Games Category:Parodies